


Love has killed more than any other disease

by Pammy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin thought Belle left, never to return. But everywhere he looks, he sees her, feels her touch and hears her voice. It almost seems that she's real, in fact she even says she is, but how...when he knows she's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I never done a multi chaptered story before, so this is more of a challenge. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave feedback.

_Love haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any other disease.  
_

These words triggered unwanted and painful memories.

a delicate kiss that awakened something deep inside him.

a flustered girl holding a chipped cup.

sharp words that cut through his heart as she left.

the final phrase that tore him apart.

she died.

She died.

_she"s dead_

He hurried to his spinning wheel, desperate to forget, to erase the existence of these memories and of these feelings. he closed his eyes and felt the thread run through his rhythmatic clattering of the wheel,drowning all other thoughts. he lets his mind go blank and be engulfed in the swirling dust that surrounds him.

==/==

He felt a hand on his lap, warmth seeping into him. Familiar lips gently brushed his. he gasped a little and his body went numb.

his heart pounding as he opened his eyes and saw the girl he left broken.

his hands went through her hair and he touched her back bringing her closer. desperate to change things, he deepened the kiss as if telling her that he truly loved her.

her lips formed into a smile and she softly pushed him away. he blinked at the sudden lost of warmth and stared into the eyes that saw past the beast that everyone feared.

he pinched himself suddenly as if like a reflex. he flinched at the dull pain and looked up expecting to see nothing but the cobwebs that decorated the curtains. instead he saw the face of a concerned Belle.

_what are you doing?_

he touched her face, feeling the softness of her skin and the pinkness that rushed into her cheeks as she blushed.

he quietly said, afraid that it will all disappear,

_so I'm not dreaming_.

she laughed, and her laughter filled his stomach with butterflies. she leaned forward and kissed his forehead and stood up.

_oh silly, tea?_

She disappeared into the kitchen and soon she carried out a tray with two cups and a steaming pot of tea. He slowly stood up and cautiously moved to the other end of the table. keeping an eye on her as if in a second she will turn to the dust around them. He sat down as she placed the cup of tea in front of him. Soon after she sat beside him, cup in hand. He took small sips of tea, savouring the peaceful moment with her. Unable to hold it in any longer he asks,

_why are you still here, dearie?_

She breaks from her daydream and looks at him. He's taken a back from the sadness in her eyes. He can see The pain she knows but doesnt want to share. She flashed her best smile,

_where else would I go? Have you forgotten about our deal?_

He smiles wearily and shook his head,

_but I let you go_ , He choked,  _I drove you away._


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its only a matter of time before he realizes something is wrong.

He heard a clunk as she placed the tea cup on the table. He looked up expecting to see anger in her eyes or even tears streaming down her face but instead he saw an empty chair. He stood up and touched her cup, it was still warm from her touch.

_Belle?_

He felt her brush past him, her hair glistening in the sun as she disappeared into the kitchen. He relaxed as he heard the water running and her voice as she started humming. He opened his mouth as he walked into the kitchen but stopped, He could hear her humming and the water running but there was no one there.

He smiled weakly,  _"Of course there's no one here, Its all in my head."_  he chuckled darkly at himself as he pulled away from the kitchen door to start his spinning. He felt the wheel creak under his hand and felt the softness of the straw as it spun into gold. He tried to free his mind from today's events, to not dive too deep into his own head. It was working until he felt a familiar warmth beside him then her hand as it settled on his leg. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as if that would make her disappear.

_"Why do you spin so much gold?"_  He didnt answer, didnt want to be fooled again. He felt her shoulders crash against his as she nudged him. He let out a sigh,

_"To forget."_  There was silence as the words sunk in and she hummed in curiousity

_"Forget what?"_

he stopped his spinning and opened his eyes. He turned to where Belle sat, the warmth he felt gone, the hand that was just there disappeared.

and he whispered into the empty room.

_"You."_

He tried to blink the tears away and he stood up to get ready for bed. He flicked the doors open to reveal a long dark hallway. He walked slowly through it, feeling her gaze on his back.

_"Goodnight."_  She whispered as he closed the door behind him with a flick of his wrists.

===/===

He woke up to his bed sheets strangling him and the sun streaming down through the windows he hasnt closed since. Her giggles filled his ears and the smell of fresh brewed tea filled in the room. He buried his head into the pillows and groaned, desperatly trying to drown out the sounds of her. Failing miserably, he got out of bed, the smell of tea luring him to her. He peeked through the library door, the dark night sky still hung over half the castle. She sat in the velvet cushioned sofa up against the window, the same one she knew he bought for her but he just wont admit.

He admired the way she bites her lower lips as her eyes dart across the pages, the way she lifts up a finger to turn the page and the way she murmurs a sentence under her breath when she doesnt get it. He pushed the doors further open, no longer admiring her in secret. He walked towards her but stopped after a few steps, keeping his distance.

she looked up, now aware that someone else was there. She stood up to greet him when the sun peeked through the clouds. She took a step forward but stopped when she heard him gasp.

He stared in shock as the sun shone rght through her. It passed through her clothes,her hands and feet and burnt through her face. She was completely transparent.

He started to back away, shaking his head slowly

_"You cant be real...you're dead."_


End file.
